


Some Semblance of Solace

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [502]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: For years after Alissa's death, Ann often found herself wide awake in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 November 2016  
> Word Count: 152  
> Prompt: things you said but not out loud  
> Summary: For years after Alissa's death, Ann often found herself wide awake in the middle of the night.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann and Abaddon, but the shift to Ann and her first daughter seemed more organic somehow. I found this one a bit difficult to write, like the muses were reluctant to give me the words, but I think it was worth it in the end.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

For years after Alissa's death, Ann often found herself wide awake in the middle of the night. It didn't matter what she did in order to maintain sleep, she never could. And so, she would lie there, tossing and turning, her thoughts turning to her daughter. Mostly, she would think about what her life would be like if Alissa had lived. She let her imagination run wild with thoughts of what Alissa would look like, how she'd sound and act, what she'd obsess over. Those nights gave her some semblance of solace for the rest of the nights when nightmares took over, tormenting her with the realities of being a widow and a mother who had to bury her own child. Those nights were often bad enough that death was a fleetingly viable option. But then she'd remember Alissa's bright, innocent smile, and the solace of deep, dreamless sleep would overwhelm her.


End file.
